tony_hawk_sagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jason Ellis
Jason Ellis (nacido el 11 de octubre de 1971) es un anfitrión australiano de la radio de satélite, un skater profesional, un combatiente mezclado de los artes marciales, un corredor del carro, un boxeador, un cantante de roca, un agente, y un autor. Con sede en los Estados Unidos, Ellis recibe The Jason Ellis Show las mañanas de la semana (11:00 am - 2:00 pm ET) en el canal Sirius XM Radio, Faction Talk. Atletismo y deportes Skater Profesional Ellis se trasladó a los Estados Unidos a la edad de diecisiete años para convertirse en un skater profesional y posteriormente logró el estatus profesional durante casi dos décadas antes de retirarse en 2006. Uno de los seis competidores de Big Air para competir en 2004 y 2005, Jason sufrió una conmoción cerebral en 2005 y no llegó a la final, terminando 10º en total. Aún participando en la comunidad de skate, Ellis ha realizado recientemente Demos de Patín junto a Tony Hawk, es un competidor perenne de X-Games en la competencia Mega Ramp, y fue el anfitrión del anual 'Boom Boom Huckjam' de Tony Hawk. En 2001, Ellis fijó el récord mundial de Guinness para la gota más grande en un monopatín, saltando en una rampa del patín de 70 pies. Sin embargo, este disco fue roto en 2006 por su compañero de skate profesional Danny Way en el Hard Rock Café de Las Vegas. Artes marciales mixtas Ellis formó anteriormente en el campo de búsqueda de equipo ubicado en Murrieta, California, bajo la dirección de Dan Henderson, Jason "Mayhem" Miller y Muhammed Lawal. También entrena con Justin Fortune en Fortune Boxing Gym en Hollywood California. Récord en artes marciales mixtas Ellis hizo su debut de artes marciales mixtas contra el brasileño jiu-jitsu especialista Tony Gianopulos el 6 de febrero de 2009 ganando a través de la guillotina estrangulación presentación. Después de un hiato de tres años de MMA, Ellis regresó al deporte el 14 de julio de 2012 derrotando al veterano de UFC Gabe Ruediger a través de KO (golpes) en la segunda ronda en una pelea de boxeo no profesional de celebridades. Gabe Ruediger desde entonces desafió a Ellis a un re-match, citando que él no tomó la primera pelea seriamente. Después de ser eliminado por Ellis, Gabe perdió su revancha a una decisión. Carreras de camiones Para la temporada 2011, Ellis compitió en la serie SuperLite de Lucas Oil para Dethrone. En un número de acontecimientos él hizo su programa de radio de viernes de la mañana de su R.V. Boxeo El 15 de octubre de 2016, Ellis participó en un partido de exhibición de boxeo contra el ex campeón de la UFC Shane Carwin en EllisMania 13. Según las reglas únicas, Carwin literalmente tenía uno de sus brazos con cinta adhesiva en su cuerpo a la caja de Ellis. Ellis perdió el combate por nocaut en la segunda ronda. Medios de comunicación Locutor de radio Después de su carrera de skate, Ellis se convirtió en un anfitrión de la estación de radio por satélite Sirius XM y lanzó "The Jason Ellis Show". Filmografia Música Ellis también fue el miembro fundador y vocalista de la banda de rock / metal de comedia, Taintstick, que alcanzó el éxito gráfico con su álbum de debut Six Pounds of Sound. Taintstick se ha conocido desde entonces como "¡Muerte, muerte, muere!" Otros medios Ellis fue co-autor de "I'm Awesome: One Man's Triumphant Quest para convertirse en el tipo más dulce de todos los tiempos" en 2013, y "The Awesome Guide to Life: Get Fit, Get Laid, Get Your Sh * t Together" in 2014. Categoría:Personajes